


Pokemon Sun & Moon: Voices of Legend

by SapphyDragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Original Character(s), Pokemon Journey, Spoilers, also characters bond with legendaries in nonsueish ways, also samurai cyborgs, hence the title of the story, maybe some death, mild swearing maybe idk, oh yeah this is about 80 percent OCs and 20 percent canon characters, pokemon hybrids, so prepare your butts for original content, this is a cross between sun and moon versions so, very sci-fi many doge, will start out very similar to the game and then branch the frick off, yeah that's right there are half humans half pokemon out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyDragon/pseuds/SapphyDragon
Summary: Voices of Legend: Book One details the adventures of two newcomers to Alola and their encounters with several kinds of people and Pokemon: legendary Pokemon, Pokemon-powered humans, human-Pokemon fusions, those who seek to harm all of the above, and those who seek to redeem their wicked former selves.Two trainers, the stoic Tora Ijuin and the neurotic William Silverman, register for Alola's island challenge to begin new lives. But even though Alola is sunny and welcoming, their journey is anything but a vacation.  The duo is less concerned with fighting for the title of island champion, and more concerned with the antics of Team Skull, the schemes of the Aether Foundation, and the haunting of their pasts they had hoped to leave behind.Tora and William had sworn to take their own secrets with them to the grave.  Unfortunately, neither can hide anything for long before realizing their histories will forever be a part of their lives.  And when the truth comes to light, as Tora becomes ever more dependent on William, William fears that their former identities will one day pit him against Tora.---**Trigger warnings can be found in the tags and will always be mentioned before each chapter if brought up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whee, original story~  
> So this first segment is really the prologue but this site is highly against that for some reason??? Anyway this can be whatever you want it to be, I just hope you all enjoy n' stuff

Camera 4 on the security monitor broadcasted a young girl fleeing Aether Paradise.  Under normal circumstances, Sheridan would have cared.

The researcher was preoccupied with work on the opposite end of the lab.  Brambles of multi-colored wires hooked dozens of screens to an unconscious figure in bed.  Some of these cords were connected to a white helmet covering the whole face, similar to Sheridan’s mask.  The majority, though, were linked to the chest area.  As the machines picked up readings and hummed in their monotonous harmony, Sheridan scribbled notes on a clipboard.  Seldom did she glance over at the action on Camera 4.  Nothing much had changed: the same old girl--Lillian or Flora or something of the sort--ducking around corners to avoid swarming troops of Aether Employees.

Not her problem.

Tapping her finger on a screen, Sheridan enlarged a peculiar image.  A 3-D model of a sphere rotated as columns of data appeared on the side.  Engraved on the front was an emblem of a diamond tipped heart, split down the middle.

Every last bit of information was collected, everything in proper place.  The scientist pushed a few more buttons and left the project alone.  Out of boredom, she approached and meddled with a long polearm casually leaning against the wall near the head of the bed.  When there was nothing left of the naginata to examine, she too put it back where it was.

Sheridan looked at the monitor just in time to witness the girl and a sentient ball of fluff vanish into thin air.  The white-clad employees on their tail had stumbled to a halt, their heads shaking in disbelief.

Her heart skipped a beat.  Two cameras over, a blonde was shown strolling down the hall.  The figure began to slow her pace nearing a certain door.  At the same time, Sheridan heard the steady beat of high heels on stainless steel flooring right outside the lab.  She fumbled to switch off the surveillance cameras and stood upright, not a second before the electronic door slid open noiselessly.  In walked the slender woman.

“President Lusamine,” the scientist acknowledged.

No one with proper vision could ever deny Lusamine’s goddess-like beauty.  Every inch of her seemed to naturally glow.  She epitomized glamour, from her ivory complexion to her curtains of pearl blond hair--today it was symmetrically parted, not a single strand out of place.  Forty years old, she seemed to be half that age and secretly from the year 4000.

The Aether Foundation leader nodded.  “Researcher Sheridan.  I’m sure you weren't expecting my visit, but I have some bad news and good news to share.  Only moments ago, a valuable test subject of mine escaped Aether Paradise.  You may be aware of that little girl who used to hang around.  Well, she has left the Foundation unauthorized, taking my prized Cosmog with her.”

“Oh.  I'm sorry to hear that.” Sheridan’s facial expression gave away at least three signs of lying.  The mask served her well.

“This would have meant a failed plan, but fortunately, I have you as back up.  I regret not taking the time getting to know you and your plans.  Since you are my only remaining option…” Lusamine’s unnaturally electric green eyes softened around the edges.

“Of course, President Lusamine.  I’ll do whatever’s best for you.  Allow me to fill you in on a few matters first.” Sheridan cradled her clipboard in one arm and read from it.  “Aether Report: Soul-Heart.  The artificial human in testing has been found in a coma, lasting for a currently undefined period of time.  This is due to the Soul-Heart in place of the regular human heart.  Said mechanism does not function by the circulation system; rather, it operates off of previously stored life energy, and will continue to do so as long as the core is not damaged.  The Soul-Heart also grants the user the following abilities: healing touch, telepathy, superhuman empathy, and superhuman reflexes.”

A pause. “The subject has woken up on several occasions.  As deduced from previous interactions with her, and taking her past into consideration, she will devote herself to anyone who can give her a purpose.  More data to be retrieved upon further awakenings of the subject...end report.”

“How...how fascinating indeed…”

The scientist looked up at Lusamine, and caught her staring intently at the wire-entangled bed.

“Yes, she will be absolutely perfect for my experiments…” The president suddenly turned to face her. “Let me talk to this girl.”

At the side of the bed, Sheridan tinkered away at the machines while Lusamine continued to gape at the subject.  She remained motionless under the fresh sheets, her breathing barely perceptible.

“The spear-like weapon propped on wall is called a naginata,” explained Sheridan without taking her eyes off her work. “It was found along with the artificial human at the bottom of the ocean.  I assume it to be her possession.  Ranging from seven to twelve feet in total, the lengthy, multi-purpose naginata was one of the more iconic weapons of Ransei’s wars.”

“Mhm.” The president didn’t break her own gaze, either.

After a long silence only interrupted with brief electronic noises, Sheridan walked up to the comatose girl.  “Procedures complete.  Give her approximately twenty five seconds to fully awaken.”

Her gloved hands grasped the subject’s helmet and gently pried it off, placing it on an adjacent pillow.  Revealed underneath was the angular, bronze-skinned face of a teenager.  A fan of uneven, dark chestnut hair lay scattered underneath her head.  Lusamine peered over, watching as her eyelids began to flutter lightly.

Then they shot open, revealing amber irises.

“Ngh--!” The girl stumbled backwards.  She would have tumbled off the frameless bed if it weren’t for Sheridan’s support.

“Careful,” warned the scientist, “you just woke up.  Don’t do anything reckless just yet.

Lusamine gasped in a whispery breath.  “How beautiful...how absolutely perfect she is...”

Taking a step closer, she asked, “Can you tell me your name?”

The girl’s thick eyebrows were scrunched, her small, round nose slightly wrinkled.  Confusion was scribbled across her face as her eyes adjusted to the eye-achingly pristine walls of the lab.

If Lusamine was offended by the lack of a response, it wasn't clear. “I am Lusamine, president of the Aether Foundation,” she tried again, this time more calmly. “And I have a very important job that only you can do.  You'll be part of a grand project to save hundreds of Pokémon lives.  Now isn't that something you would love to do?”

She reached out a slim, porcelain hand as a gesture of opportunity.  The girl did little but avoid eye contact until Lusamine’s fingers wilted and were drawn back.  And again, eloquently sculpted sentences were met with flat, raw silence.

The president’s eyes slightly narrowed. “Sheridan, I thought you said she would listen to someone like me.”

“And Lusamine, I thought you were more perceptive than that.” Her helmet might have muffled her voice, but it couldn't hide her tone of arrogance. “Remember my exact words.  She will devote herself to anyone who can give her a purpose...from what _I_ have gathered from previous interactions with her.  She has already chosen a master.  And she has already decided who the enemy is.”

Sheridan addressed the girl. “Attack.”

She swept up the naginata behind her and thrust it forward, allowing Lusamine little time to see the blade plunging for her right eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! The story is still ongoing, I just mainly post Voices of Legend on Deviantart. I didn't know if it would be as successful here. Anyway, I have ten more chapters ready to upload, two per day from now on!
> 
> Here we're introduced to one of our co-protagonists in a chapter I wrote almost a year ago. Enjoy old writing!

In the July afternoon sunlight, the hibiscus flowers on Route One appeared a little more vibrant than usual, and the palm trees danced in the tickling breezes.  The trainers who usually meandered in the tall grass were now jittery with excitement.  It was that time of the year again, the grand rite of passage.  Young boys and girls from everywhere in Alola would battle to mark the beginning of their island challenges.  But there was more to look forward to in this particular festival.  Because in a humble, teakwood home around the corner, a trainer from outside Alola had moved in.

William Silverman hefted an empty box into the cardboard mountain of moving crates, a trophy of his work ethic.  He couldn’t give the full glory to himself, though; he had a pair of diligent Pokémon to help him out.  He wiped the sweat from his brow and checked on his assistants.  Meowth was placing his little bed on the sand-colored tile floor, and with a loud yawn, he collapsed onto the cushion of fleece.  Spreading a green tablecloth on the wooden table was Rowlet, who had arrived in the mailbox yesterday shortly after the move-in.  She was a special gift from the professor, and unlike the family Meowth, would soon serve her trainer in battles to come.

“Great job, you two.” William extended his arm for Rowlet to perch on. “Mom will be proud.”

As if on cue, the middle aged woman strolled in, blinking the exhaustion from her eyes.  “Goodness me, is it evening already...?”

It didn’t take a genius to realize that she and and William weren’t blood-related.  He had received his platinum blond hair and pewter eyes from both his biological parents, and none of those were found in Kalani.  She boasted the genetic makeup of a native Alolan: loose waves of dark hair, warm chocolate eyes, and a golden sandy complexion--hers lightly wrinkled and blotchy from age.

Kalani had been away from her home region since childhood, instead watching over William in Saffron City.  Most saw her as nothing but a housemaid, only there to cater to his personal needs.  But she was much more than that.  She was a mentor, a surrogate mother, family.  And that’s why, although William’s real mom still remained alive and well, he saw Kalani as a second Mrs. Silverman.

A month ago, she was struck with the impulse to return to Alola--and decided to drag William along.  “A much-needed vacation,” she called it, “for both of us”.  He agreed, but refused to believe that her statement applied both ways.  Kalani had worn herself to the bones for a son that wasn’t even hers.  And he...what had he done to deserve a break?

“William, what a little helper you are!  You’ve worked so hard today!”

At the compliment, he snapped out of his thoughts.  “I really haven’t,” he admitted. “Meowth and Rowlet did most of the work, and I haven’t finished my bedroom...”

“Oh, stop it, silly!” She reached out and tugged his cheek.  His flinch startled Rowlet, who fluttered off his arm immediately. “You're tired from jet-lag but willing to help out an old lady.  Give yourself some credit, would you?”

“Agh, mom--!”

“Sorry!” She let go as William rubbed the sore spot on his face. “Sometimes I forget you’re fourteen and not the little boy I’m used to.  You all grow up so fast…”

As a wistful sigh escaped Kalani, Rowlet gently descended on her shoulder, surely a safer and less volatile resting spot.  “Well, speaking of growing up, I’m excited for tonight's festival.  It’s a big milestone for you!  You’ll meet new friends and new Pokémon...and Kukui will be there in person!  We’ll have bundles of fun, won’t we?”

“I guess.” William checked the Magikarp-shaped wall clock that read half past five. “It’ll be sunset by the time we get to Iki Town.  Should we head out?”

“We should, but…check your room first.  There's a surprise waiting for you.”

A few minutes later, as Kalani was feeding Rowlet a Durin Berry, she heard William’s bedroom door open.  “There he is!” she exclaimed, turning towards him. “Let me see how it looks!”

The ‘it’ she referred to was the entire outfit he wore.  Gray tabi boots reached up to his knees, and tucked into his shoes were cargo pants of a darker hue. A leather belt with six Poké Ball pockets hung fastened at his waist.  His sleeveless shirt was midnight blue with a single, horizontal white stripe.  A thin black scarf around his neck extended to his calves, and his hands were covered by gray and blue fingerless gloves.

“What do you think?” she asked.

“You…”

William glanced at a note in one of his gloved hands.  He lifted his eyes: wide and, at the right angle, watery. “You made this?  For me?”

“Ever since we settled down yesterday, I’ve been working on it nonstop.  That’s why I couldn’t help you unpack...and why you heard the sewing machine on constantly.  Sorry for that.  I just thought you could wear something nice for your special day, but if it isn’t your style…”

“Mom.” His face brightened as a smile spread across it. “I’m not just wearing it for the festival.  I want to keep it on for the rest of my journey.”

She blinked a few times, stunned, and then chuckled softly. “Well, isn't that something.  I’m glad you like it.  Pokémon trainers are easy--they pick one outfit and stick with it forever.  I sure hope you all wash them regularly…”

Kalani strolled to the front of the kitchen, where she caught sight of Meowth fast asleep in his bed. “I suppose Mr. Lazy Claws can hold down the fort while we’re gone.  Rowlet is ready, though, isn’t she?”

The tiny owl flitted from the kitchen table and onto William’s shoulder.  Clearly trusting that he wouldn’t spaz out again, she snuggled closer and cooed.

“She’s taken a quick liking to you,” Kalani observed. “By the way, have you thought of a nickname yet?”

“I’m working on it,” William confessed. “I want to make sure it’s something she likes.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Opening the front door, she stepped outside and let the sunrays pour across her cheery face.  William stood beside her and gaped at the exotic greenery, the wind carrying the scent of saltwater from the distant ocean.  The spectacle was nothing close to anything he’d ever seen, but he knew this was a mere sliver of the beauty Alola had to offer.

“All righty,” cheered Kalani, “onward to Iki Town!”

*~*~*~*  


The mother and son pair arrived just as the sun melted into the horizon.  They passed under the intricate wooden arch at the entrance and were met with a ring of cottages and stone totem statues.  Aromas of barbecued meat and grilled fruit enriched the humid air.  The dirt pathways were lined with festive torches, their flames burning with the same passion of the surrounding civilians.

They walked until they reached the center, where the beginnings of a audience were already gathered around a large wood-plank stage.  Among the crowd: Pokémon Professor Kukui, who saw them approaching.

“Well, if it isn’t ol’ Billy Silverman!  Welcome to the Alola region, cousin!  You too, Kalani!  Boy, thank you so much for coming to the festival.  You two are probably still jet-lagged, yeah?”

“Of course.  We arrived yesterday, silly.” Kalani laughed, the sweet melody bubbling through the air.

“Yeah, you did.  But jet lag hits pretty hard and you’re both taking it well.  I remember my own cases when I visited Kanto and Unova.  Woo, that was rough!”

“I still remember seeing you battle the Kanto Gym Leaders all those years ago,” she marveled.  “I’ve been in love with Alolan Pokémon ever since, so I finally decided to come here myself!”

“Ha! I was supposed to be visiting there to research Kanto Pokémon moves.  I thought I knew a few things about battling, but those Gym Leaders proved me wrong!  And Unova was great, too.  I never challenged the league, but I did meet my amazing wife.  I wish you could’ve met her tonight, but she’s been busy with work these days.”

A gust of wind hit Kukui’s exposed abs, his unbuttoned lab coat fluttering back like a superhero cape.  He turned to William. “Just as quiet as you were from the video chat, huh?  No need to be shy!  We Alolans don’t bite, yeah.  How are you holding up?  How’s Rowlet?”

“She’s great.” He stroked his hand over her silky feathers. “I don’t know how to thank you enough for this chance, Professor.  I thought I would be...well, too old to qualify for a starter.”

“Nah, not here.  Hala is always happy to give any kid their first Pokémon.  Most choose to get one when they’re eleven, but a lot of trainers in Alola begin late, too.  This year we have you, an eleven year old, a thirteen year old, a fourteen year old like you, even a seventeen year old!  So you don’t have feel out of place here.” He winked. “And no need for the ‘sirs’ or ‘professors’.  Kukui is fine.”

“Excuse me, Professor…?  Am I interrupting?”

The delicate voice was accompanied by an approaching girl: petite and pale, with a sunhat far too big for her face.  Her doll-like features were complemented by a long blond hime cut and a white dress, the skirt portion billowing out like cherry blossom petals.  Dainty hands held the straps of a Poké Ball-patterned duffel bag slung over her shoulder, and hung on as if for dear life.  Among the lively olive-skinned native residents with their colorful T-Shirts and shorts, she was practically a ghost: prone to fade into the background at any given time.

“I, um...I’m back…” she announced.

“Hey there, Lillie!  You came just in time to meet someone!” Kukui gestured grandly to the newcomer. “Billy, meet Lillie!  Lillie, Billy!”

The two exchanged stilted nods.  They would have said more if not thrown off by Kukui’s lame attempt at humor.  His proud smile definitely didn’t help his case, either.  William almost smirked and cocked his head at the professor to assure Lillie that they were judging him together.  But her eyes were elsewhere, their spring green color clouded over with worry.

Kukui noticed this as well.  “I’m guessing you didn’t find the others?”

“No, I didn’t see them anywhere…” Lillie bowed her head. “I’m sorry...”

“Don't sweat it, yeah," he told her, although he scratched at his goatee and began to frown.

“Is something wrong?" Kalani asked.

“Well, I told you about four more trainers who were supposed to be battling tonight.  Only two are here.  I barely know the others, and I haven’t seen them since yesterday.” The professor stared up to the sky, which was more blue than orange now. “It’s almost time to start, and I’m not sure how to get in touch with them.”

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon.  You know those young ones and their last minute dramatic entrances.  Always filled with such energy.”

Kukui nodded, but was already starting to walk off. “You'll have to excuse me.  Nice to see you again, and good luck…”

William and Kalani were barely able to wish him goodbye before he disappeared into the sea of people.

Quick to break the awkward atmosphere, William turned to Lillie.  “So yeah, I’m William--not Billy.  I’m guessing you’re battling in the festival, too?”

She shook her head, her sunhat flopping around accordingly. “I’m the Professor’s assistant, not a trainer.  I don’t like seeing Pokémon fight one another, since they so often end up getting hurt...”

An ear-splitting stomp made Lillie squeak.  William whirled around, mildly startled himself, to find an elderly man on the stage.

Despite his ashen ponytailed hair and squinted eyes, he was robust, built like a sumo wrestler, and his weathered skin maintained a healthy golden glow.  His clothing reminded William of ancient Kantonian attire: from the knotted obi sash to the floral print haori jacket, it was only a slight modern upgrade from the outfits he’d seen in old history books.

The man raised his foot and brought it down with another deafening thud.  The crowd was quiet before, but now it was dead silent.  William was almost afraid to ask who he was, in fear of showing disrespect.  But he remembered a name Kukui had used before: “Hala”.  Maybe he was the aforementioned figure kind enough to give him a Pokémon.

His words reverberated through the whole town like low thunder.  “For all life on our islands, and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts...we pray for your protection, for them and all of Melemele Island.  May these Pokémon battles be an offering to our island’s guardian deity: Tapu Koko!”

That name was completely new to William, as well as the idea of a guardian deity.  Whatever the case, this was definite proof that Alolan lore was far different than any other.

“Before us will stand three special trainers: Hau, my grandson....”

On the opposite end of the stage, a young boy raced up the small staircase leading to the platform.  His seaweed green ponytail bobbed up and down, and William noticed it was in the same hairstyle as Hala’s.

“...William, newcomer to Alola…”

Inhaling and exhaling, he ascended the steps with Rowlet still on his shoulder.  He stopped beside Hau but didn’t notice the friendly grin he flashed him.

“...And Tora, my apprentice.”

A new girl made her way up the stairs he’d taken.  She, similar to Hala, had clothing that resembled traditional Kantonian wear: hers being a short, coral orange and pink kimono, and knee-high socks with geta sandals.  Her dark braid swished behind her back as she took a spot next to William.  In contrast to his own probably-visible anxiety and Hau’s enthusiasm, no emotion betrayed her.

“These three will bring honor to our island through a series of battles.  As kahuna of Melemele, I am proud to oversee them take their first steps in their journeys.”

These three.  This was it, then.  The ceremony would carry on without the missing trainers, without mention of them.

“Hau, William, you two will be the first to battle.”

The eleven year old looked at William with awe. “So you’re the trainer who’s new to Alola...that’s so cool!  I can’t wait to battle!  As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?"

“Definitely.” William nodded firmly. “Hau, right?  Nice to meet you.”

The boys took opposite positions to battle. Meanwhile, Tora found her place at Hala’s side, without so much as a simple “hello”.

“William! Hau!” called Hala. “Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!”

“Ready, Rowlet?” asked William.  Trilling loudly, she flew off his shoulder and into the air.  She turned her head 180 degrees to face him, her gaze filled with determination.

The noise level of the audience swelled to a fervent chatter and buzzed in his ears.  Within the clamor, he could hear his mother shouting encouragements.

Hau grabbed for his own Poké Ball. “Okay, here we go!”

“William, is it?”

The voice caught him off guard.  He glanced to the side and caught Tora looking right at him.

Something didn’t seem right.  She was standing upright with perfect posture, her hands demurely folded behind her back.  She had a placid smile and her voice was serenely flat, almost wooden.  But her eyes were ablaze.  They were fixated on William and didn’t let go.  Her irises were absorbing the last remains of daylight until they gleamed with a final, piercing, amber hue.

“Do your best,” she said, still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning for Panic Attacks: Do not read if uncomfortable with this topic*
> 
> Reading that and knowing the Iki Town Festival happens in this chapter, you can probably guess how well this goes...enjoy regardless?

“Go, Popplio!”

Hau’s Poké Ball released a creature that William recognized.  He’d seen the jolly blue sea lion during his video call with Kukui.  From the frill encircling its neck to its shiny ball nose, this Pokémon was a total clown: better fit for someone like Hau than himself.

Popplio was the water starter, so this would be an easy fight.

_ No,  _ his thoughts interrupted.  _ Not necessarily _ .  Sure, type advantage was key in low-level fights, and Hau was definitely an amateur.  But overconfidence was just as fatal as inexperience.

“You can have the first move,” he told Hau.

“Oh, awesome!” He made a fist with one hand and pointed with the other. “Popplio, use Pound!”

With a loud “Bwark!”, he hopped upright on his rear flippers and bounded in Rowlet’s direction.  His pace was molasses-slow, way too casual for a battle.  Or maybe this Popplio had low speed stats.  Whatever the case, Rowlet had plenty of time to dodge.  But William hadn’t given her any commands other than a cryptic “Hang on for a second.”

When the sea lion got closer, he jumped in the air as if in slow motion, his form sloppy and completely off.

“Now!”

Rowlet zoomed into the air as Popplio belly flopped onto the wood planks, target missed completely.

“Circle and use Leafage!”

She took a circular flight of motion around the weakened Pokémon.  From her beak, she unleashed a barrage of green leaf bullets that pelted her opponent’s rubbery skin.

“Wow, you're really good!” Hau said. “But I'm not done yet!  Water Gun!”

_ Water Gun?  Really? _  Popplio could learn Growl, and an attack-lowering move on Leafage would be much more effective than pure offense...

He stopped himself before his mind ran on.  Hau was new to this.  William wasn't.

Popplio was taking a while to gather a simple stream--occasionally his nose would generate some bubbles.  This fight could have easily been finished by this point.

“Fly in and use Leafage, quick!”

Without hesitation, Rowlet spread her tawny wings and dove in.  The feathery bullet began to fire more leaves, but in that moment, Popplio unleashed a Water Gun.  The stream hit Rowlet on one side, but still unfazed, she got in closer and landed one final Leafage on Popplio.  Covered in bruises, he bwarked weakly and slumped over.

Hala raised his hand on William’s side. “The winner of the first one-on-one is William and Rowlet!”

Applause rang out as the two trainers met center stage.  Rowlet was helping Popplio up as best she could.

“Hoo-ee, that gave me chicken skin!” cheered the eleven year old.  “You’re totally awesome, Billy!  Let’s have another battle soon!”

Rowlet waddled to her trainer, her feet clicking quietly on the wood planks.  “Coo!” she said, as though agreeing with Hau’s idea.

“Thanks, Hau.  That sounds good.  And thanks, Rowlet: you were fantastic.  Let’s keep it up.”

He reached out a scrawny arm for her to fly up on.  She fluttered upward, but she was slower, like something was weighing her down.  Then he realized.

Her feathers were wet.

The Water Gun had more of an effect than he’d thought.

“Our next fight will be Hau versus Tora!” announced Hala.

“Oh, already?” Hau asked. “Let's get you healed quick, Popplio!”

The kahuna gave both Pokémon medicine.  Then Rowlet tried to shake the water out from her plumage.  Some feathers were still damp, but now she wasn’t a total waterlogged ball of fluff anymore.

William moved off to the side, Tora taking his place wordlessly.  The new trainers sent out their Pokémon--Popplio was up again for Hau, and Tora threw a Poké Ball that released a black and red striped feline.  This was the final Alola starter, the fire type Litten.

Their battle started off with a sloppy Water Gun.  It struck Litten head on, unable to dodge in time.  The Fire Cat’s ears flattened, partially because he was soaked and partially because he was aggravated.  Around his neck, there was a string with an orange kanji slip hanging, and now the paper was soaked as well.

At this point, William was about to space out.  If Litten took another hit, it would be over.

“Scratch!” commanded Tora.

Her Pokémon hissed and sprang forward, claws unsheathed.  With reflexes faster than William could process, he scraped Popplio on the nose--literally.  Three clean red claw marks appeared on his bulbous nose.  A weak spot, apparently, because the sea lion covered it with his flippers and whimpered.

“Oh, no!  Popplio, are you okay?” Hau asked. “Let’s go easy on attacks.  Use Growl!”

The sound wasn’t very intimidating, coming from an injured baby sea lion.  The Growl came off more like the squeak of of two balloons rubbed together.  But Litten was visibly affected, cowering with his ears turned back.

He began to prowl smoothly around Popplio. Before Tora ordered anything, he leaped forward and scratched him everywhere, a full-frontal assault.

“Popplio, now’s your chance!  Use Water Gun!”

Litten had been too overconfident, William realized.  Getting too close meant becoming an easier target.

He winced as the torrent splashed all over Litten, a fatal hit.

Or so he thought.

The cat landed on all fours and hissed, then swiped twice at Popplio’s stomach.  Two sets of deep  claw marks appeared.

The Sea Lion fell to the stage again.

“Popplio is unable to battle!  The winner of the second match is Tora and Litten!”

_ What? _

The crowd’s applause disintegrated into white noise.

What happened wasn’t possible.  At his level, Litten couldn’t have taken two Water Guns.

What if he was higher level?  Then it wouldn’t have taken so many Scratches to beat Popplio.  And that one Growl couldn't have lowered his attack enough.

Was it the kanji paper slip?  He'd never seen such an item help in battle.  What exactly would it do, anyway?  That wasn't a reasonable idea.  Nothing was.

“The final round will be between the two victors--William and Tora!” declared Hala.

If Tora defeated an enemy that had a type advantage, then she would wipe the floor this round.

His breathing decided to quicken.

This battle wasn't worth fighting.  It wasn't worth Rowlet getting hurt.  But he couldn't forfeit the festival battle--that would be disrespectful.

While he was frozen in his own thoughts, Hala was already applying medicine to Litten.  Tora bowed in appreciation and returned to her spot.  William inhaled through his nose, exhaled, inhaled…

Much better.  Keeping his breath rate steady, he walked to the opposite side with Rowlet.

He didn't dare try to meet Tora’s eyes again.  So he looked away, unaware that her gaze was lost in the distance--unaware that beads of perspiration had surfaced across her face.

“Final battle, begin!”

“You go first,” William said automatically.

“Very well.  Litten, use Ember!”

The kitten didn’t delve right into one of his rash attacks.  Instead, he coughed.

William frowned as the cat hacked and hacked, his stomach lurching with each gurgle.  Despite all this, Tora remained unconcerned.

Then Litten aimed at his opponent spat out a hairball--at least, that’s what William saw before it erupted into a searing ball of fire.

“Rowlet--!”

She moved in the nick of time.  The attack came so close, her left feathers were tinged with black scorch marks.  There was still enough water trapped in her feathers to slow her down--but not enough to dampen fire attacks.

None of her three moves would really be effective.  His only shot at winning would be if Litten resorted to Scratch instead of Ember.  And that wasn't likely.  In fact, it was more likely that he'd fall through the platform and the earth would swallow him whole.

That actually didn't sound so bad.

“Uh, Growl?” William ordered.

Once again, the Growl was a failed attempt at a cute Pokémon trying to sound gravelly.

“Ember!”

So much for that idea.  Maybe a counterintuitive mindset was better. “Okay, use fly--I mean, fly in close...and tackle...yeah.”

_ Come on.  Breathe in.  Breathe out. _

William waited for Rowlet to strike, so the audience would be focused on the action they wanted and not on some hyperventilating weirdo.

As the tiny owl gained momentum, Litten shot a weak, misaimed fireball and Rowlet rammed straight into him.

“Keep using Ember!” Tora commanded.

“Tackle him again,” William countered.

And so the cycle continued for a few turns.  Litten kept trying to spit out hair-fireballs.  But Rowlet would barrel into his side before he could enlarge them or take aim.  Her constant movements would dry off her feathers.

By the end, both Pokémon were panting heavily.  Litten’s sweat was mixed in with the oils of his fur to create a murky substance dripping on the stage.

The Fire Cat wiggled his tail, then ran up to Rowlet and tried to aggressively lick her.  Fortunately she dodged quickly enough.

“Was that a new move?” Tora asked Litten.

“That’s the only possibility I can think of,” answered William.  “Lick, maybe?”

“Interesting.  Well, Ember remains our best option.  Litten, use it again!”

“Tackle!”

This time, he fired a small hairball.  The grass Pokémon took the hit before she realized what happened.  The flames sputtered on her down and it didn’t seem like she received that much damage at first.  But her feathers still glowed with tiny tongues of fire licking at them, eating away at her stamina.  No matter how hard she flapped her wings, it wasn’t enough to ward off the Burn, and doing so only made her wearier.

He felt his lungs compressing.  If he didn’t end this soon enough, Rowlet would succumb to the pain and...

“Litten, use Lick!”

“Leafage!” he yelled.

The leaf bullets smacked Litten in his muzzle area.  He flinched and bit on his tongue, then howled in pain.

“Finish with Tackle!”

She swooped to the side and crashed into Litten, sliding him to the very edge of the dais.  Tora ran and stopped him before he fell off.  She examined his face, then shook her head at Hala, who grunted in acknowledgment.

“Litten is unable to battle!  The winner of--!”

A feeble hoot interrupted him.  Rowlet’s feathery, burning body had taken too much heat.  Sighing, she toppled over in the middle of the stage.

Hala’s hand lowered from William’s side.  “Rowlet is unable to battle!  This match, as well as the battle portion of this festival, has been declared a draw!”

More clapping.  More encouragements from trainers to Pokémon.  Except William couldn’t bring himself to approach Rowlet.  He croaked out an apology and returned the owl to her Poké Ball from where he stood.

For some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the ball in his hand--the ball holding a Rowlet who was hurt for nothing.

His heartbeat accelerated.  Hammered against his chest until it made him nauseous.

_ Not again... _

Everything was weightless, disconnected.  The oxygen wasn’t going through.  He felt like knives were stuck in his chest.

The blood rushed to his face and out of his legs.  Any second they would give way.  In front of everyone.  His eyes stung as the Poké Ball faded into a red and white blur.

_ not again not again not  _ **_again not_ **

“William.”

A bleary outline of Tora stood right in front of him.  What seemed to be her arm was extended for a shake.

“You fought well,” he heard her say.

His reply didn’t come through.  The words stuck to the lump in his throat.  He could only blink rapidly, get the tears out.  He must have looked like a fool in front of her.

Without thinking, he grasped her hand as if for dear life.

And it all went away.

Somehow, in a matter of seconds, his pulse had slowed to a steady rhythm.  The pressure in his chest and veins had dissolved in a cold wave of relief.

Relief?

These attacks usually lasted longer.

But his thoughts and questions didn’t seem as harrowing now.  He felt them retreating to the corners of his mind, and he didn’t feel an urge to pursue them any longer.

William slipped his hand from Tora’s calloused hold and gaped at her.  It was as if their personalities had changed.  While he was more at ease, she was trying to suppress heavy breathing.  Her olive face was ashen and shiny with sweat.  But these seemed less like symptoms of anxiety and more of--he frowned--exhaustion?

Behind her, a massive column of light crashed onto the stage.

The shock wave blinded everyone and whipped around their hair and clothes.  As the light dispersed, there appeared something that resembled a floating bird’s head statue, yellow with an ornate diamond pattern for eyes.

Suddenly it split into two down the middle.  The halves separated and were revealed to be shell-like extensions of a tiny Pokémon’s arms.  A bristling, fiery orange plume rose from the top of the beast’s head, and on its lower half were tail feathers of the same color.  Fierce lightning crackled around its body.

It swiveled to face a slack-jawed Hau.  After what seemed like minutes, it rotated in Tora and William’s direction.

Its eyes lay on her before flickering over to William.  The orange and glass blue pierced through his core, as though it could see his soul.  As though judging every aspect of it.

The Pokémon bolted back into the sky and disappeared.

No one dared say a word.

“Well now!  It seems Tapu Koko enjoyed your battles.” Hala’s resonant voice shattered the tension. “Did you hear his song of approval?  I believe this is the most excited he’s ever been.”

_ That was Tapu Koko…? _

William was so dazed that he didn’t notice the three shining objects in the middle of the stage.  Hala had gone to scoop them up and examine them.  Three shimmering, white stones lay in the palm of his massive hand.

“These sparkling stones…” The kahuna’s bushy eyebrows raised. “Could it be?”

Hau peeked over his shoulder on tiptoes. “Tutu, aren’t these…”

“So it even deigned to give you stones…hm…” Hala tucked them into his jacket and turned to the other three. “Allow me to borrow these for now.  Fret not!  I’ll have Kukui deliver them to you tomorrow.  It would seem that you three have the makings of fine trainers.”

“Oh yeah!” Kukui joined them on the large platform. “You all definitely have what it takes to conquer the Island Challenge!”

“Island Challenge?” William repeated.

The professor held up four fingers. “Four islands!  You’ll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola region. The island challenge is about aiming to be the strongest Trainers--the island challenge champion. Woo!”

“Sounds great!” Hau exclaimed. “I can’t wait to have a real adventure!

“I’ll explain about the island challenge later!  For now, you three can relax with some celebration.  Isn’t that right, Hala?”

The kahuna nodded. “This concludes the battle portion of the festival!  Now that our guardian has been pleased, let us commence with the festivities!”

A few musicians carrying ukuleles and tiny coconut drums filled the stage.  That was William’s cue to jump off and join the crowd.

As a merry tune began, he heard a familiar voice.  “William!  Yoo hoo!”

He briefly saw his mom run up to him before she pulled him into a bear hug.  Her unintentional death grip and strong orchid perfume almost suffocated him.

“I’m so proud of you!” she said as she let her embrace go. “You and Rowlet make such a good team.  The way she fought against a _Fire_ type...I always knew you were a great trainer!  You and those other cute kids.  They seem so nice...where are they, by the way?”

“Ey, Billy!  This is your mom?”

Hau danced on over--or whatever he thought dancing was, based on his goofy moments. “I’m Hau!  Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you, too.” Kalani giggled. “Looks like someone has dancing fever!  Mind if I join you?”

She and Hau were drawn into the music, both showing off their finest and incredibly awkward dance moves.  William couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, which helped him release a breath he didn’t know been holding.

A lot had happened in such a short amount of time.  But it was all over.  As crazy as this festival had become, that was in the past.  Tomorrow held second chances for redemption, and now would be best spent taking in the fresh evening air.

William rubbed his forehead: the influx of all these positive thoughts seemed almost superhuman.  Where were they coming from?  Did Alola’s beauty really have that much of a calming effect?

No, he quickly realized.  It wasn’t that.

He whirled around and searched everywhere: on the stage, in the slowly dwindling crowd.  He found Hala, his mom, Hau, even the meek Lillie talking with Kukui.

But Tora was nowhere in sight.


End file.
